landofkhaiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Player Notes
This page is for PC's (Player Characters) to edit and write down notes, show off portraits, and keep track of characters. General Notes Put session notes here, or important recent events. Could be the useful go-to place for people that missed a session or have no idea what's going on. Examples of things that would be good to post on here: *Where dafuq is badmad? *What's the human district planning? *Elian, friend or foe? #Malwrath #Boxy Thingy #???? #Profit. Allies *Elven District *Dwarven District *Mul Colony *Caelash? (a.k.a. Bolt Guy, also rival party member, also only living member of the assassins) *Tomak (Mul seeking redemption) *Other people you guys should start writing down Enemies *Badmad *Riflen *Humans? *BrainSkinners *Other Dweebs (you guys fill in, I'm the DM afterall) Detailed Character Compendium Malwrath: Do I even need to explain? Riflen: 'You know, that priesty bitch. 'The MidKnight: Is it a woman? Is it a bitch? It is from the rival party. Martheril: That bitch from the rival party Rook likes. Caelash: 'Revered hero, and legendary archer known as crossbow guy. Last surviving member of the assassins. Member or rival party. 'Tomak: Dat Mul, used to be with the rival party. Azh'riaan *''Main Article: Azh'riaan'' Grumuush * Main Article: Grumuush Grumuush is a 7'8" goliath weaponmaster fighter. He usually refrains from talking, since he favors communicating through facial expressions. Short of battle prowess, little impresses him. He's not atttached to money, and will freely give what he has. Volke *''Main Article: Volke Traxex'' Volke is a harsh, cold, assassin with good intentions. He supports unity and goodness, and smites down evil with great furocity. Volke serves the Silver Flame, and has a chaotic nature that he tries to suppress. This chaotic nature may come out under high stress or Volke's obsession with the current mission at hand. Volke became an unexpected leader, and not by choice. Volke masks many emotions and thoughts from others, and keeps things professional oftentimes. He is generally untrusting, and could kill anything that doesn't feel 100% to him, but all things aside, cares most about doing the right thing. Daas *Character Background Daas is an easy-going goblin assassin that serves as a party assistant to "The Shards of Khaios." He takes direct apprenticeship under Volke. Daas is carefree, good-spirited, fun, and adventurous. Daas appreciates good humor and a good time. He loves the spirit of adventure more than any thing else-although he is not the bravest fighter. Gets a bit cynical and apathetic when it comes to political affairs and tough social situations considering he doesn't do well to understand how they work. Daas has a weak spot for alcohol (thankfully immune to most of their effects), money, and women, but is good at heart. Galvanizer *''Main Article: Galvanizer'' Rook *Character Background This section is for any information or issues that address Rook. Qebehsenuef *Character Background Current Status: '''Away dealing with issues that the party is not aware of. '''Character Traits: Generally good. Methodical and logical. Values self control, and views self control as the answer to evil, because all problems can be solved with critical thinking and proper self restraint. Wants to achieve good through lawful means, but understands the necessity of taking decisive, as well as drastic actions. Confidence in yourself and in others creates a strong bond, and that principle should be transferred to civilizations. Suzaku *Character Background Suzaku is a shade sorcerer that has an angry demeanor and a dark, mysterious personality. His views of good and evil are distorted due to a curse he carries. This curse causes him to do things he does not agree with at times, but he tries his best to keep a semblance of order within himself to try and battle this curse. The world has been a confusing place ever since Suzaku started this personal battle, but there is one certainty-Suzaku will stop at nothing to find his lost love, break his curse, and vanquish the demon that cursed him. Zerthimon *Character Background This section is for any information or issues that address Zerthimon.